gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/If I Imagined you as an Animated Character
So, it's becoming Ned's tradition to have one of these every so often, so yeh sweg B). As you've probably found out by now, my guilty pleasure is doing inappropriate things to myself at night watching animated stuff, most likely designed for the 8 year old market. (Though I have exceptions :P) Can you blame me? Probably. Anyway, here is another one of these blogs, dat neddeh doez. Myself (Hiccup from the How to Train Your Dragon series) As per the tradition, I start out the blog with myself. So, time for a history lesson: If your friends with ned on Facebook, you probably saw teh post about Ned's friend, etc. In dat post, you find out that ned is skinny, leik rly skinny. (Shocker! Not.) Now, the reason's why i'm matching myself with Hiccup, is because, if you had met ned in real life, I'm a lot diffrent from what ned is on the void that is PPW. am serious pls. Another reason, is the fact that if I showed you a picture of myself when I was younger, hell even now, and then a picture of Hiccup, your reaction would most likely be "wat. kden dey modeld charatur aftur u pls". However, unless you haven't caught on by this point, I'm not the kind of person to show my face to people I don't know. (sry pls) Johnny Goldtimbers & Taylor1357 (Carl & Russell from Up) So, this matches up perfectly in my mind. Johnny is the old man who wants virtually nothing to do with Kids, or in this case, anything below "General" in the military (i am jk pls, kind of, nawt rly :3) and Taylor is the lower rank who idolizes Johnny, and aspires to be as great as him one day. It damn near works perfectly. No? Jim Logan (Sarge from the Toy Story series) So, probably my most odd choice on this list, but It makes sense... Sort of... Gimme a minute >:(. Sarge and his men are strictly enforced on a "Never Leave a Man behind" Motto. This matches Jim back when he was King of the 6th Brethren Court. Also, Sarge has very little that isn't serious about him (Aside from the fact that he's from a Bucket O' Soldiers). This matches Jim (Aside from the fact that he's a nubcaik) Nults McKagan (Homer Simpson from The Simpson's) So, Nults is probably one of the funniest people I know (Well, technically don't know :'( ) let alone one of, if not the, funniest person on this wiki. Homer Simpson has been on TV for 26 Years, because he's funny. Plus, I imagine Nults as a Bald, Yellow, big eyed guy. :3 G-Man. (Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes) So, if G feels threatened, he will murder you. (Just Kidding. Just Kidding again, about being Just Kidding.) In all seriousness, if you challenge this Admin of ours, He'll usually dispatch of you in a comedic way, for everyone else to laugh at. Bugs Bunny did the exact same. He is also the King of Troll, owning that title since the 1940's. G would be a close second though. Hannah Bluefeather (Astrid from the How to Train Your Dragon series) So, for the second character from this series that is on this list, Astrid is generally fearless, a born leader, and, wait. Doesn't that already describe Hannah? Aside from the fact that she married into power, of course. Parax. (The Hobo from The Polar Express) The Hobo who rides on top of the train in The Polar Express would appear to be slightly insane, also doubling as a ghost. He turns out to be an anti-hero type in the movie, and also a major role in the movie. This describes Parax, as I would probably describe him as an anti-hero, who is a major role here at the wiki. The Hobo also has a creepy factor, as stated above. Same with Parax. David McMartin & Haras (Shrek & Donkey from the Shrek series) So, for the second Duo of this blog, David & Haras seem to be the perfect comedy pair, both being able to be serious when needed, just David a little more than Haras, which matches David with Shrek & Haras with Donkey. Plus, Haras has always been a bit of an ass. c wut i did dere? lelelelelelelelel Victoria Risa Diverti (Elsa from Frozen) So, I haven't watched Frozen, but from what i've seen, this appears to be the perfect pick. Victoria can be your best friend if treated right, but if you don't treat her right, She'll be your worst enemy. (Sadly, I have experience on both sides. :P) This matches her up with Elsa perfectly. Plus, the one time I went to Quebec (in a world long and far away when I was 9) it was, well, 'Frozen'. So this would technically make Victoria the Queen of Quebec. c: Squirto19 (Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes) So, Daffy Duck is the best friend of Bugs Bunny, but secretly wants to kill him so that he is the star of the show. See the comparison? Aside from Squirto wanting to kill G (Maybe not aside) Squirto will do whatever it takes to be the best at what he does. Sadly for him, it never happened, because Disney said "no we don't leik potco anymoar pls". Sotmr Shadowsong (Slightly, Lost Boy from Peter Pan) So, if Sotmr had created this blog, he'd make himself this guy for the same reasons that I made myself Hiccup. Personality & Looks. It's just as perfect. Bobby Moon (Dory from Finding Nemo) Dory is a very caring fish, who decides to help a fish she doesn't know. Except that she's a little stupid, through no fault of her own. Bobby is ''not ''stupid. She's somewhat brilliant in my opinion. You can always talk to Bobby, and she'll help you. Also, instead of comedic stupidity, it's comedy for the sake of comedy. Category:Blog posts